


Hopelessly Devoted to You

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, First War with Voldemort, Marauders' Era, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: About to leave for Christmas holidays first year, Remus reflects on the benefits of friendship.





	Hopelessly Devoted to You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> The challenge from the LJ community "hp_100songs" was to write a series of songfics based on a given set of songs. I’ve included some relevant lines from “Hopelessly Devoted to You” here; the complete lyrics are [linked at the community](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_100songs/1531.html#cutid1) if you’d like to see them.
> 
>  
> 
> (part of the series My Friend, My Lover, My Heart) 

Hopelessly Devoted to You  
by Brumeux

_You know I’m just a fool who’s willing / To sit around and wait for you …_  
But now there’s no where to hide / Since you pushed my heart aside …  
My heart is saying don’t let go / Hold on to the end that’s what I intend to do …  
I’m hopelessly devoted to you

 

James and Sirius have just left to catch the Hogwarts Express, their arms around each other’s shoulders, laughing and joking. We’re going to visit my grandmother in York for Christmas, so my parents will be Apparating to Hogsmeade in about an hour to pick me up.

Sirius is James’s best friend. They poke each other and nudge each other; they touch a lot. I wish I could be James’s best friend. Nobody touches me like that. I’m not funny like Sirius or fascinated by Quidditch like Sirius. But maybe I could be one day. And James would touch me instead.


End file.
